Twitter Me
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Random Twitter posts...not much else I can say about it.  See what some people actually think.


_**Author's Note: Trying it out. Behind the scenes on everyone's twitter conversations. Will be posting everyone's twitter pictures soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You might see someone's actual every now and again.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday October 16th, 2011 TNA Twitter Conversations~~~~~~~~~~~

atSawyerOwlStackhouse: So proud of atVelVelHoller! Love my sister. Also proud of atOfficialCrimson. He's great at defending me. Some point you'll see atSawyerDevonChloe and I in action for the title belts.

atVelVelHoller: Love you too atSawyerOwlStackhouse. You looked good out there as a valet. It's going to be fun driving Karen crazy.

atOfficialCrimson: atSawyerOwlStackhouse someone has to keep an eye on you. You're to prone to drawing trouble. We still need a date.

atSawyerDevonChloe: atSawyerOwlStackhouse I know. Hopefully no Rostia and Sartia.

atSawyerOwlStackhouse: I know atOfficialCrimson. We decided in May at least. Whatever will I go by when we get married? Just Athena?

atStaristheSpice: atBrookeistheSugar. atkarenjarrett is such a witch. She should just wait until Thursday. I'm gonna kick her butt Motor city Machine Gun style.

atBrookeistheSugar: Funny Star. You be Shelley and I'll be Sabin. Wanna try Skull and Bones?

atkarenjarrett: atBrookeisthesugar and atStaristheSpice stop talking about me you hookers. You touch me on Thursday and Jeff will get both of you.

atStaristheSpice: I'd like to see him try atkarenjarrett. I'll kick his butt first.

atKittenHart-Orton: Enough the three of you. I don't want to deal with the crap. I've got enough over in the WWE.

: atPeytonGabriellaMatlin you heading over with Enrique? Pitbull is throwing a party celebrating Bound for Glory.

atPeytonGabriellaMatlin: don't think so. atAceKingMatlin didn't tell me that Enrique was actually watching the pay-per-view. Hanging out with him tonight.

atAceKingMatlin: I didn't tell you atPeytonGabriellaMatlin because he told me not too.

atSelenaKazarian: atkarenjarrett and the rest of Impact better be ready. A surprise is coming your way. Thursday will be exciting.

atYasmineNicoleLukas: So proud of atsecondpower. Heading back home to check on atAnnaMarieCrossLogano. Hopefully she didn't throw a party while the two of us were gone.

atTheBroodPrincess: I'm so proud of atAJStylesOrg and Bobby Roode. atfacdaniels better watch his back cause I'm coming for him.

atTheFrenchCanadianPrincess: Sucky night. My final pay-per-view until February. Last atIMPACTWRESTLING on Thursday until February. I'll miss my boy but I get to stay with my three favorite boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WWE Tweets from Sunday 16th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

atKittenHart-Orton: Hey atmikethemiz. I was just watching you on the TV. You were on Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader…obviously you aren't. Otherwise I'm hanging out with atRandyOrton and the kids watching a movie.

Atmikethemiz: What movie atKittenHart-Orton? You obviously aren't smarter than a fifth grader either because I've never seen you on the show.

atRandyOrton: I don't think it's any of your business atmikethemiz what movie we're watching. Have you ever seen how busy Phoenix is? She doesn't have time to go on TV shows.

atBraddockBowyerScarlett: Hanging out with my boys Blaine Braddock and atCMPunk. I hardly get to see Blaine any more but I make time for my little boy.

atCMPunk: I wouldn't classify myself as little atBraddockBowyerScarlett.

atBraddockBowyerScarlett: Wasn't talking about you atCMPunk. I was talking about Blaine.

atFallenAngelTears: I miss hanging out with Devil's Flaunt. I miss my girls' atAuroraSwaggerBarrett, atLeanneNalaKing, and atCarrieAnnLutz. We should hang out again sometime.

atLeanneNalaKing: Miss you too atFallenAngelTears. Let me know what day and I'll meet you.

atAuroraSwaggerBarrett: Definitely atFallenAngelTears. Give me notice so I can get the day from atKittenHart-Orton and make sure I don't have plans with atWadeBarrett.

atCarrieAnnLutz: Sounds like fun. Let me know so I can make sure either my brother, sister, or parents can watch the boys.

atAdriannaDiBiaseSwagger: atExcuseMeWWE better watch her back. I heard from someone that I'm getting back up. You think you had it all under control when you recruited atRealJackSwagger you were seriously mistaken.

atTedDiBiase: atAdriannaDiBiaseSwagger are you threatening people again? atBellDiBiase and I have your back if you are.

atAdriannaDiBiaseSwagger: atTedDiBiase I'll keep that in mind Teddy.

atExcuseMeWWE: What do you mean by that atAdriannaDiBiaseSwagger?

atAdriannaDiBiaseSwagger: No offence to my sister atBellDiBiase but I'm not sitting back while you run around with my husband.

atBellDiBiase: No offence taken. I'm excited to see whatever plan you've got cooked up sis.

atKittenHart-Orton: Don't worry atAdriannaDiBiaseSwagger, finishing touches on contracts. Doing my best with a feud with Alberto and atJohnCena for my belt. Also working against atmikethemiz and atRonKillings for atCMPunk and atBraddockBowyerScarlett.

atMichelleHartJericho: Hanging out with atIAmJericho and the kids. So pissed about what atTheBethPhoenix is saying about me. atAuroraSwaggerBarrett is going up against her at Vengeance.


End file.
